Primum Non Nocere
by princess34marth
Summary: Helsa, Modern AU, in which Elsa is a surgeon and Hans is a lowly peon. I mean, coworker. Mild Language and suggestive themes. Multichapter (eventually)!


**Doctors AU! Because I'm bored, and because No Middle Ground is coming along swimmingly but I want to stick to my schedule. Expect great, saucy things. This is just for fun, so updates may be sporadic and I have no idea how long this will be. I don't want to trap myself with a chapter limit. Dr's name is pronounced "Clock-vaas". The title means, "First, do no harm". Enjoy! Review! - marth**

"Dr. Arendelle? Could I see you for a moment?"

"Just a minute, I'll be there."

"I mean now."

The blonde sighed and stood from her small desk, clutching her pen so that the shaking in her hands might be less obvious. "Yes?"

The gray haired woman in front of her appeared grim. "Let's go to my office, we need to talk."

She knew this had been coming. Her lip twitched a bit but she maintained a passive face and followed the lead surgeon. Dr. Klockevas was gentle and soft spoken, so at least this wouldn't be too dreadful. Still she cursed herself mentally; why had she lost her temper? What on earth had possessed her to scream like she had? Well, she knew what it was, but ever since they had adopted this "no tolerance" policy towards outbursts like hers, things had been strained in the surgical department. Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek as they walked; she hadn't worked for years to get where she was for some little loudmouthed, clumsy xray tech to get her fired.

Elsa paused outside the doorway of her supervisor's office and quietly observed her surroundings in a futile attempt to calm herself. The room was familiar and welcoming; lush indoor plants thrived on every flat surface, with models of human body parts tucked in beside them. A few pictures of colleagues and family broke the monotony of white walls, and bright green curtains framed the picturesque view that came with a eighth story office. Her eyes flicked over to the older woman now sitting behind a large oak desk.

"Sit please, Dr. Arendelle."

And so she sat, the heavy pink pen her parents had gifted her still clasped in her left hand. The young woman crossed her ankles and took in a deep breath, and prayed that she wouldn't lose her job in the next few minutes.

Dr. Klockevas set her badge, heavy with notes and other odds and ends attached to it, on to the desk along with her keys. She took her time as she straightened a tan folder sitting on her desk, then steepled her fingers beneath her chin and studied the woman across from her. "You're a smart girl, Elsa, I assume you know why we're meeting today?"

The back of her neck felt uncomfortably warm. Her mind raced to try and find an answer that didn't totally incriminate her, but came up with nothing so she remained silent. She was glad that her pen was made of metal and not plastic; otherwise, it would probably be crushed between her sweaty fingers.

The lead surgeon sighed. "Elsa, come on. You know that you screwed up, I know that you screwed up. Can we please not make this into more than it has to be?" She flipped open the file in front of her. "Can you explain to me why you thought it was necessary to push an xray tech to tears? Or why you thought it was appropriate to yell so loudly that patients _under anesthesia_ claimed to hear you?"

A blonde brow rose. "That's ridiculous."

"Beside the point, Elsa. You can't treat your coworkers like that."

The taste of bile was strong in the back of her throat. "Coworkers? They are my subordinates, not my equals. And if they could do their jobs properly, then no one would be getting yelled at."

"She made a small mistake, granted one that would piss anyone off, but you know that I can't let this slide."

The room was stifling now, and she felt like she would choke should she try and speak. "Sterile field. She contaminated the entire sterile field because she had to check her phone, and you think I should be punished?"

"It happens, you move on and get over it. You don't threaten people with cauterizers." Dr. Klockevas frowned. This was not going well.

"So fire me, and stop dragging this out." Her heart was so tired, she couldn't even manage tears. This week had been composed from her worst nightmares, what was one more?

"Fire you? Elsa, what are you talking about?" Her mentor chuckled. "I'm not going to fire you, this is just a verbal warning. I don't care about hurt feelings enough to fire my best orthopedic surgeon." She squinted at the young woman. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?"

Elsa's face brightened immediately. "Wha, no! Of course not!" A smile overtook her face. "I'm glad, I don't particularly feel like job hunting right now."

Dr. Klockevas cracked her knuckles. "Good, because I don't feel like hiring another surgeon. The xray tech has been moved to St. Walts West, so you don't have to worry about her anymore." She stood and smoothed her white coat, then grabbed her keys and badge from the desk. "That's settled. I'm starving, do you know what's in the cafeteria for dinner tonight?"

The blonde jumped up to follow her superior out of the room. "Hmm, it's not Wednesday, so no fried chicken. Lasagna maybe?" She giggled quietly when the other surgeon blanched. Once again she felt comfortable around the woman who had taught her so much, and her mind and heart were soothed. The stress from the last few days seemed to ebb and they made their way to the hospital cafeteria on the bottom floor. "Am I really your best surgeon?" she teased when they stepped into the elevator.

Dr. Klockevas grimaced. "I should learn to hush, the last thing I need is an egotistical surgeon."

Elsa blushed at the chastisement, but she knew that her mentor, who was practically a parent to her, really did know how good she was. Everyone knew about the promising young surgeon, who at only twenty eight was well known as the best orthopedic doctor in the northeast. Her cool demeanor and attention to even the finest detail had won her praise from all over, but hearing it from someone she held in high regard meant all the more. She practically beamed as they continued down the hall, and so was completely blindsided when a door burst open in front of her.

"Hey! What the hell?" she shrieked, and she rubbed her forehead where the heavy metal door had made contact.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Dr. Klockevas had somehow escaped the door's onslaught. She pulled away the young woman's hand to inspect the injury. A large, angry welt was starting to show, right in the center of her pale forehead.

A man with red hair popped his head around the door and gave her the once over. "My bad, sorry. I'm new to these old dinosaurs." He slowly came out from behind the door, pulling an ancient portable xray machine with him.

Elsa felt her jaw clench. Another clumsy xray tech to ruin her day. Before she could chew him out, Dr. Klockevas caught her eye. The older woman seemed to be able to read her mind, and the blonde chomped down hard on the inside of her cheek to still her angry tongue. She has almost decided to accept his apology when the xray tech gave her the _look. The _look. The look that meant that this pig headed idiot was trying to size her up, as if he could imagine himself close to her level. And then he had the audacity to open his mouth.

"Hey, I haven't met you before. I'm West," he extended a hand and smiled at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she unconsciously turned her nose up. Not that tall, red hair, not even muscular; who was this guy kidding, flirting with her? She pursed her lips, but before she could she could tell him off, her dinner companion grabbed her arm.

"Excuse us, we have an appointment." Elsa was pulled away quickly; obviously a repeat of her last experience with a rad tech was not something Dr. Klockevas wanted to deal with. She shot one last pointed look at the impudent man before forcing him to the back of her mind. Dinner was waiting, and she was hungry. Newbies who didn't know who she was weren't worth her time.


End file.
